This invention relates to a very versatile apparatus for training, restraining, and conditioning dogs for competition and protection work.
In training dogs for competition weight pulling contests, it is more practical for time and space conservation to run or walk a dog with weights on or dragging weight to build up strength and stamina than for the dog to walk or run without resistance.
In training dogs for protection they must be agitated in a very careful manner. In many instances the dog may need to be restrained but not discouraged to lunge at a decoy. A dog that lunges while being restrained by a collar will often get discouraged, but if the dog is restrained by my harness the resistance is distributed over its body and is much less discouraging.
Often in this type of agitation the dog should not be allowed to bite the decoy, and an effective muzzle needs to stay on even in high levels of agitation.
In distance agitation, when sending a dog out on a decoy a very short and a long lead are both used, sometimes at the same time, and need to be attached and detached very quickly.